Hand In Hand
by dashinginconverse
Summary: Sheamus gazed at her with a smile on his face, his head cocked to one side as she fidgeted and tried to talk around embarrassment. "Are you trying to ask me out, Kaitlyn?" SheamusKaitlyn, twoshot
1. Part I

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything!_

_**Summary: Sheamus gazed at her with a smile on his face, his head cocked to one side as she fidgeted and tried to talk around embarrassment. "Are you trying to ask me out, Kaitlyn?" SheamusKaitlyn, twoshot**_

_My first attempt at writing SheamusKaitlyn, and it's my first two-part fanfiction! I'm pretty excited about it, haha. I think these two are just really cute together and I wanted to write something. Even if it was something as simple as a date!fic. The idea just struck me and I couldn't get rid of it. Anyway! I hope that y'all enjoy this! _

* * *

**Hand In Hand  
****Part I**

* * *

Sheamus exhaled deeply, rolling his neck to the side as he did so.

The hallway of the hotel was quieter than usual. It was late at night, though, so that was to be expected. The floor reserved for the Superstars and Divas was all but cleared out, except for himself. It was rather eerie, reminding him of a lot of the horror movies he watched as a boy. Sure, he wasn't scared of them now at all, but it brought back a faint hint of nostalgia that he couldn't pry himself from.

On his way to his room, he passed a few random Superstars sitting out in the hallway. Kofi and Punk were sitting outside his door, talking with Kelly and Alex. Their chatter made the place less dreary, but he didn't pay it much attention. His strong steps led him to his door, and he fumbled with the card key that seemed reluctant to be removed from his pocket.

Laughter sounded from the end of the hallway, near the area where he saw the group of friends from before. Sheamus found himself smiling tiredly as he swiped the key card into the slot and listened for the telltale beep as it opened for him.

He sat the his championship belt down on the small desk that faced a window. Sheamus looked at it for a bit, a grin on his face - it really never got old, looking at that thing - and then moved to the small refrigerator to bring out some of the snacks he had been saving. He didn't feel like ordering a meal from room service, so he busied himself with cleaning out the contents of his fridge. A few plastic-wrapped sandwiches, an apple, chicken strips, and a Tupperware container filled with an amalgamation of veggies all were pulled out of the fridge and placed on the floor, followed closely by The Great White himself.

Hey, an Irishman's gotta eat.

Not even bothering to pop them in the microwave, Sheamus ate everything in a matter of minutes, savoring every bite. He had a big night. Beating Bertie again, getting smacked in the head by Ziggy's Money in the Bank briefcase, listening to Vickie scream about how awesome The Show Off was...

Sheamus shook his head as he threw the last bit of sandwich in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully before swallowing.

It was probably comical, the amount of food he had consumed in such a short time. Empty wrappers and containers were strewn about the place as if they were victims of a battle.

Now parched, Sheamus wrenched himself into an odd position - it looked like he just put himself into the Walls of Jericho - and opened the door to the fridge once more.

Empty.

_Duh._

He exhaled in frustration.

With some exertion required, Sheamus rose from the floor, his feet knocking through the trash he had just littered the place with, and reached blindly for the wallet in his back pocket.

If he remembered correctly, there was a drink machine down the hallway. And he was about to die of thirst, so his assumptions better be correct.

Sheamus walked to the door, making sure that his key card was securely in his pocket and that his wallet at least had three dollars in it. His large hand opened the door -

"Oh!" a feminine voice exclaimed in shock.

Fighting back a curse, Sheamus stared at the woman in front of him.

With a hand raised as if to knock, Kaitlyn stared back at him, her expressive eyes wide and unassuming.

"Um...hello?" she said, her voice unintentionally rising on the last syllable and making it sound like a question.

Sheamus blinked at her. "Hello."

This was completely random. Something that Sheamus would have never expected, not in a million years. Really. Kaitlyn was young and beautiful and spunky and should not be at his door, looking as if she wanted to run away and throw up.

Shaking his head, he gave her a look and then grinned at her. Her cheeks were streaked with red and her lips were pursed. "Hi."

Sheamus gave a laugh. "I think we've covered that already."

"Right," she said, as if trying to pump herself up for something. "Right."

His eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "Something the matter?" he asked, softer than usual.

The woman in front of him shook her head somewhat violently from side to side, something that made Sheamus crack a smile. "Ya wouldn't lie to me, would ya?"

Kaitlyn muttered something unintelligible.

Snorting, Sheamus stepped fully out of the doorway, letting the hotel door slide closed behind him with a barely audible _click_. "I might not be the sharpest tool in the drawer, Kaitie, but I know when something's the matter."

She averted her eyes, biting her lip in the process. Now this was unusual behavior coming from someone normally so cool and collected.

He stepped forward, reaching a hand out to press against her shoulder. If anything, this made things worse. She tensed, like a cat ready to spring away, and looked at him guardedly. "What?"

"Ya obviously came to my door wanting something," he continued, his voice casual and unconcerned. "I'd like to know what."

Kaitlyn inhaled deeply, as if preparing herself for a task of monstrous proportions. She then met Sheamus' eyes and began, "Well...it has come to my attention that...uh...I really think you're awesome. And I was wondering if you...uh...yeah. I mean, like, food? Yeah, food is awesome. And since you're awesome and food is awesome and I'm making an idiot out of myself. Please just put me out of my misery - "

A smile grew on his face. "Are you trying to ask me out, Kaitlyn?"

All of the breath left her in one foul swoop, her shoulders slumping as if a weight had slid off of them. "Yes."

"Ya coulda just come out with it."

Kaitlyn growled and ran a hand through her hair. "Shut up."

"That's no way to get me to say yes, ya know."

"You're killing me here, smalls," she replied, forcing a grin on her face.

Sheamus blinked at her before chuckling at her phrase. He stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, smiling at her softly as he answered her initial request.

"There'd be no way in hell I'd miss going out with you, Kaitlyn."

* * *

_**End Part I.**_


	2. Part II

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything._

_Well, it took longer than I thought to get this second part up, but here it is! Thanks so much for all the kind words and support! The feedback for the first part was really encouraging! I'm so glad that everyone is liking this little fic so far and I really hope that everyone likes this last part (and doesn't die from the fluff, lol). Thanks for the reviews and everything! It means more than y'all know! And Merry Christmas!_

* * *

**Hand In Hand  
Part II**

* * *

Kaitlyn breathed deeply in through her mouth, out through her nose.

In, out.

In, out.

_Quit freaking out, dummy, _she scolded herself. _It's just Sheamus. Just Sheamus. You see him every day._

The two of them left the hotel without much preamble. Kaitlyn, not being much of a purse-carrying kind of girl, had - as usual - stuffed all her money in her pockets, unconcerned of how dumb she would look if she had to pay for something and ended up dragging out a massive amount of lint...

_Oh, sweet fancy Moses, I didn't even think of that!_

Her heart beating like mad, she turned to look at Sheamus. The two of them were currently walking the streets like they hadn't a care in the world. Something that wasn't unusual. Kaitlyn often liked to wander around the streets of a new town, with AJ or Layla or one of the other Divas. It was a good opportunity to find restaurants and little boutiques to frequent while in a specific town for longer than usual.

As her eyes raked over Sheamus' confident figure, she felt her heart beat increase more than she would ever like to admit to anyone. She watched as he walked, sure of himself and unconcerned about anyone else in the vicinity.

Except her, it seemed.

Sometimes, he would turn his head and glance at her, kind eyes soft and endearing. It had been rather quiet since the two of them left the hotel in search of food. Or whatever. She wasn't exactly sure what they were going to do tonight, but as long as she was with him, it was okay.

Wow, that sounded sappy.

She still couldn't believe he said yes to the awkward and rambling way she had...well, asked him out. Technically, she didn't even get the words out, and he guessed before she could really make an idiot out of herself, but...

He had said _yes_.

She was taken out of her musing by a nudge at her shoulder. Jolting, she looked over at Sheamus to find him looking at her as if greatly amused by something.

"Uh, yeah?"

This made the Irishman outright laugh. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes, I think."

Kaitlyn felt her cheeks heat up. "Um...sorry. I was...lost in thought." _Oh, yeah, way to sound like you actually care you're on a date with him._

But Sheamus didn't look offended. He looked good-natured about it, like he did about everything. "Happens to the best of us," he said. "I was asking where you wanted to go eat."

Kaitlyn blinked at him. "Shouldn't you be picking? I mean..._I _was the one that asked _you _out."

Again, there was that humorous look. Sheamus let out a laugh. "The lady always picks, Kaitie."

"So I don't pay for you either?" Kaitlyn asked, completely oblivious.

Sheamus looked appalled. "Now that'll make any fella look like an arse."

She cocked her head to the side. "You sure?"

"Positive," he said, showing his teeth in a grin that sent chills down her back.

It was weird, what being around a certain someone could do to a person. Kaitlyn never thought of herself as particularly girlish, but when she was around Sheamus - or heard anyone talk about the Great White in general - she always found herself smiling and laughing, thinking fondly of him and unconcerned about her outward appearance.

Well, that was when he _wasn't _around.

Now that they were walking together, scouting out things to do, she felt unbearable self-conscious.

She _really _needed to remind herself to tell AJ to really knock some sense into her next time she saw her.

Shaking her head, she tried to think of other things, but then saw something that stopped her in her tracks. She hadn't even realized she was staring expectantly at the little Mexican restaurant until Sheamus pressed a large hand to her shoulder, causing to both jump and gasp at the same time.

"Wanna eat here?" he asked.

Kaitlyn blinked a few times and then nodded. "If...I mean, if you don't mind, that is."

In a smooth motion, Sheamus' hand moved from her shoulder to flick a lock of hair playfully over her shoulder. "Nah, I like my food spicy."

Trying to hide her blush, Kaitlyn found it in her to comment. "Is that a ginger thing?"

Sheamus laughed, loud and booming, and Kaitlyn grinned, mentally fist pumping à la Zack Ryder. _Score one for the Kait-meister._

And then Sheamus cocked a brow at her. "Did that just happen?" he asked, pointing to the still-clenched fist.

_Minus one for the Almighty Kaitlyn, Czar of All Things Dorky._

Sheamus didn't seem to mind her complete unconcern for all things cool. He held the door open for her and allowed her entrance into the restaurant. The familiar smells of salsa and the faint stirrings of lively music surrounded her. The door closed, and there was a slight pressure on her waist. She gave a little jump, startled, and then turned to see the very pale hand of her..._date_ resting on the curve of her hip.

_That's new_, she thought, heart thudding recklessly.

"Two?" the waiter asked politely, holding out two menus as he gestured to the pair of them. Sheamus nodded, unabashed, and Kaitlyn found it within her to grin.

They were led to a table in the back corner, tucked away from prying eyes. The waiter took their drink order and then left the two of them alone.

Conversation flowed easily between the two of them. So easily, in fact, that Kaitlyn was taken aback by it more than once. The awkward ramblings of her invitation out were long forgotten, and in there place were jovial comments, quick witted jokes, and laughs in response.

Sheamus ordered two different entrees, while Kaitlyn ordered her favorite, the chicken quesadilla. They ate in comfortable silence, every now and then asking each other about various things in their lives. The search for the title, the very little time they got off from their jobs, the amazing feeling of the crowd chanting their names...

"I really hope you get that title sometime soon," Sheamus mentioned in between bites of his second plate. "No one deserves it more."

Kaitlyn tried to hide her blush, but to no avail. It was strange, the affect that one man had on her. "Psh, thanks. I doubt they'll be taking it off of Eve anytime soon, though, unless it's to give it to AJ."

"Give yourself more credit, Kaitie," Sheamus said, motioning to her with his fork. "You're one of the more talented ladies they have."

Scoffing, the blonde ran a hand through her hair. "Thanks."

Sheamus gave her a jovial grin and the two of them finished their meals in comfortable silence, with comments thrown here and there and Kaitlyn wondering just where this was going.

At the end of the meal, Sheamus got the bill, just as he said he would, and Kaitlyn was glad she had chosen the cheapest thing on the menu. She would have felt guilty otherwise.

As the two of them left the restaurant, Sheamus opened the door for her and grinned down at her as she walked outside. Just him looking at her like that was enough to set her skin on fire.

"What's next?" he asked, catching up with her. The two began walking down the street.

Kaitlyn didn't even try to hide the bright grin on her face. It was ludicrous, how light she felt at this moment. "I don't know!" she chirped back.

"That's the best way to be, right?" Sheamus said softly.

There was a beat, and then Sheamus did something completely unexpected. Kaitlyn didn't even realized what had happened until she felt his fingers, warm and strong, squeeze hers with an eager grip.

As the two of them walked side by side, Kaitlyn figured she didn't mind what was next, as long as she was with him.

* * *

_**End Part II.**_

_**End Hand In Hand.**_


End file.
